


Disassembly

by LeggyStarscream



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Gore, M/M, Medical Torture, Mercy Killing, Other, Psychological Torture, Sensory Deprivation, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-12 00:02:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2087994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeggyStarscream/pseuds/LeggyStarscream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skyfire gets captured by the Decepticons.</p>
<p>What starts as attempts to get him to talk turn into fun for the Warlord.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is what I write when I'm in my not-happy place.
> 
> The prompt - and I don't recall where I stumbled across it - was in essence "Break Skyfire to the point where Starscream feels obligated to mercy-kill the Autobot"
> 
> There may be more content tags added as I write.
> 
> There will not be any sexual content added to this.

The binary static cry of a mech having his pain sensors overridden are impossible to mistake.

It had almost been two Earth years since the Decepticons had first found Skyfire, buried in the ice. Since then, battles had been fought - both won and lost - and the Decepticons had found themselves slowly, but assuredly, losing.

Until Skywarp had gotten a lucky hit on Skyfire - who had been flying alone late one night - and the Seeker trine had brought him back to base as their prisoner. The shuttle had been locked up in a solitary prison cell in the Decepticon base. Skyfire, as one of the Autobot's lead scientists, was bound to have a plethora of information that could further the Decepticon cause. But so far, the mech had proven resolute in his ability to remain silent.

After a short time, Megatron ordered Skyfire to be taken to the med bay, and to leave them alone until further orders were given. Everyone on the base knew precisely what that meant.

Megatron had started slow, the first day. Mostly posturing, threats, statements full of implications about what would happen to the Autobot should he refuse to yield whatever information Megatron requested. Skyfire spat back at Megatron to do his worst.

That was the Autobot's first, and worst, mistake.

Megatron pledged, on his honor as the leader of the Decepticons, that he would do JUST that. He then proceeded to leave Skyfire, bound to the medical berth, alone for the rest of the evening.

It was nearly two-thirds of the way through the scientist's recharge cycle when Megatron returned to him, waking Skyfire with loud stomping and a very strong EM burst aimed at the Autobot's helm.

Skyfire's frame rattled against the bonds, and Megatron ran a toying servo down the mech's helm.

"Good morning, Skyfire. This is your last chance to talk before the process begins."

Skyfire simply jerked his helm away from his captor.

"Very well then." Megatron turned around, mulling over the cart of implements. "Shall we begin?"


	2. Chapter 2

By the time Megatron exited the medical bay, Skyfire had lost track of how many times Megatron had beat him, denting his plating all over before repairing each and every dent, slowly and methodically. The pain receptor override made even the lightest touch painful, and the beatings and repairs even more so. His frame ached, his bonds pressed against him, sending currents of pain racing down his limbs at the slightest touch. His repair protocols were on overdrive, even as they tried to ease the pain in his system, he could feel each and every adjustment made by his internal systems.

The night wore on, and eventually he slipped into recharge.

He awoke under nearly identical circumstances as the previous day, feeling entirely unrested.

Megatron was standing over him, helm almost touching Skyfire's helm.

"Good morning, Skyfire," the silver mech intoned, "Shall we continue?"

Skyfire's optics glowed with defiance, but he said nothing.

Megatron smirked, and proceeded to - with only the barest modicum of care - remove Skyfire's ventral chassis plating. Removing the primary attachments between the plating and the protoform had been trivial, but Megatron took care to ensure that all of the sensors remained connected as he worked. The leader of the Decepticons ignored his captive's screams of agony as he worked.

It wasn't long until the sensor cables were all that remained to hold the plating in place. Megatron ran a servo now the center of the loose plating, Skyfire wincing at the light touch, and proceeded to rip off the plate, tearing all of the connections in one swift motion.

The roar from Skyfire nearly caused Megatron to flinch.

Small drips of energon leaked both from the removed piece of plating and Skyfire's now-exposed chassis, the mech struggling against his restraints, attempting any measure possible to gain some relief from the pain that consumed the entirety of his processor. He had a moment of lucidity and used it to mentally reach for his pain dampening protocols, only to find them, as he had discovered many times before during his captivity, forcibly disabled.

His cries of pain were the only recourse he had left. Skyfire occasionally slipped words into his screams - prayers to Primus, prayers to Unicron, ancient oaths of revenge and misery directed at Megatron.

Megatron ignored all of them as he worked. After setting the plating down, Megatron began a slow, methodical process of sealing all of the now severed energon lines - all of them small leaks, but together enough to cause more damage to Skyfire than Megatron desired.

Once finished, Megatron set the plating back on top of Skyfire's protoform, askew just enough that the mech's repair modules couldn't re-attach the plating without difficulty. The top edge of the plating dug into his into protoform as Megatron adjusted it.

Once he was content that the plating was positioned appropriately, Megatron left the room again. This day had taken less time than the previous, but Skyfire could still see stray sparks from severed electrical connections.

Skyfire found recharge impossible that night.


	3. Chapter 3

The next week continued in a similar fashion.

Megatron slowly, methodically, removed Skyfire's plating, healing the direct physical damage, but leaving the pain of exposed and damaged sensors completely untouched. At one point, while apparently lost in thought about which plate to remove next, Megatron picked up one of the sensors, connected by a long wire, now exposed, and ran it between his servos.

Skyfire had strained with every ounce of force he could muster - minimized due to the continuous pain he had been subjected to. He found himself begging, again, even knowing that the pleading only encouraged Megatron further - and in fact, the moment the word 'please' escaped his vocalizer, Megatron picked up a second sensor.

Skyfire couldn't keep track of the time between then and one of the sensors popping under the pressure of Megatron's servo, making a soft crack and shooting pure pain up the mech's entire frame. Megatron took that moment to leave the mech to his suffering. Skyfire shifted himself for comfort as soon as he was alone, but every small moment was agonizing. That night was the worst he had endured thus far.

Before too long, Skyfire had every piece of his plating removed. To get at the plating on his dorsal side, Megatron had transferred Skyfire to another berth, calling in Soundwave and Starscream to help with the transfer.

Skyfire had not seen, much less spoken to, anyone besides Megatron since his capture. He looked at Starscream, pleadingly, even send the second-in-command a comm on one of their old private comm channels, but Starscream refused to respond. Skyfire's optics never left the Seeker, who kept his field uncharacteristically stern and cold.

They left Skyfire alone with Megatron as soon as he was restrained again, and Megatron wasted no time repeating the process of denting the newly revealed armor with a quick blow.

The Autobot's keens were heard even with the med bay doors closed.


End file.
